totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Kalendarz Adwentowy 2k17!
Wikia Advent Calendar! Oto i magiczny, $pecjalny kalendarz adwentowy. Z każdym dniem grudnia pojawi się w nim coś nowego. Będą to ciekawostki, fakty, statystyki i wiele innych cudów. Oczywiście wszystko związane z naszą wikią i oczywiście uniwersum Totalnej Porażki! Codziennie, o nieokreślonej godzinie (ale przed północą ;D) pojawi się nowy specjał. ... 1. Grudnia Bohaterami fikcji, w większości, są wymyślone przez autorów postacie. Mało kto tworzy wizerunki postaci sam, więc zdarzają się sytuację kiedy dwie postaci korzystają z tego samego wyglądu. Oto niektóre przykłady: * Lily & Claudia * Amber & Kayla * Lena & Oxana * Sussan & Isabella * Stephan & Stefan Tak. Postacie mogą trafić na swoich bliźniaków lub też sobowtóry. Nie jest to plagiat! Ilość obrazków postaci nie jest nieskończona i liczba ,,sobowtórów'' będzie rosnąć. 2''. Grudnia'' Od dawna na wiki popularne są najróżniejsze konkursy muzyczne wzorowane na Eurowizji. Każdy uczestnik wybiera piosenkę i swoja postać jako fikcyjnego wykonawcę. Przez całe kilkanaście konkursów przewinęło się wieeele prawdziwych wykonawców, których piosenki były ,,wykonywane''. Kogo piosenki pojawiły się najwięcej razy? Tą osobą jest... P!nk! Jej utwory pojawiły się aż 14 razy! 3''. Grudnia'' Teraz czas na ciekawostkę prosto z oryginalnej Totalnej Porażki, a dokładniej z czwartego sezonu. Po jego pierwowzorze (Total Drama Reloaded) zostało nie wiele. Jedną z tych pozostałości jest szkic cmentarza dla zwierząt, który wystąpił w 4. odcinku. Wygląda dość upiornie... ... 4''. Grudnia'' ,,Siostry'' czyli Emma i Kitty to jedne z najpopularniejszych i najbardziej lubianych uczestniczek Wariackiego Wyścigu. Dziewczyny ostatecznie zajęły czwarte miejsce w programie i nie weszły do finału. Co jednak ciekawego i niezwykłego jest w dwóch zawodniczkach? Otóż są jedynymi postaciami, których głosy są nieznane. Tak. Imiona aktorek, które dubbingowały Emmę i Kitty owiane są tajemnicą...thumb|center|306 px#Secret 5''. Grudnia'' W Totalnej Porażce, zarówno w oryginale jak i w fikcjach, zawodnikami są żądni pieniędzy, młodzi ludzie. Jednak nie tylko oni zaistnieli w fikcjach na wiki. Przez serie przewinęło się również kilka osób, które czasy młodości mają już dawno za sobą. Starsze panie były zawodniczkami lub gośćmi specjalnymi. Mają zarówno swoich fanów jak i przeciwników. Oto i one - najbardziej znane emerytki! * Grażynka - 'Znana z jednej z fikcji online, 69 letnia fanka PIS! * 'Pelagia - 'Podobnie jak Graśka, 69 letnia Polka z wioski Cyców! * 'Eufemia - 'Pierwsza osoba, która stąpała po ziemi! Gorąca przeciwniczka Beth! * 'Krystynka - 'Znana z The Forest pogromczyni kocich odchodów! * 'Muriel - 'Dobrotliwa pokojówka, która kocha Heavy Metal! Ma Murielard lat! W oryginalnych seriach również pojawiła się pewna starsza pani. Była nią... Mama DJ'a! Niezwykle surowa kobieta :/ thumb|center|146x146px 6. Grudnia'' Na wiki aż 95 fikcji ma tytuł ,,zakończonych''. Oznacza to mnóstwo postaci i mnóstwo odcinków. Kiedy oryginalne serie Totalnej Porażki zazwyczaj miały 26 odcinków (nie licząc Zemsty Wyspy i dwóch części sezonu piątego) fikcje wielokrotnie przewyższyły oryginał. Wiele fanowskich serii ma więcej niż 26 odcinków. Która jednak ma najwięcej? Tutaj nie ma sobie konkurencji fikcja pt. Świat Totalnej Porażki. Ten fick liczy sobie bowiem aż 38 odcinków! Była pisana na przestrzeni dwóch lat! W show pojawiło się 40 zawodników! 7''. Grudnia'' Prowadzącym spin offu Totalnej Porażki jest Don. Ma on zarówno swoich fanów jak i przeciwników, którzy woleli starego, dobrego Chrisa. Tak czy inaczej warto wiedzieć, że pierwowzorem Don'a był ktoś zupełnie od niego inny! Był to niejaki Chadley Chizzleton. Jak widać całkowicie różnił się on od swojego następcy. thumb|center|181x181px 8''. Grudnia'' Większość z nas pamięta zapewne Plan Totalnej Porażki. W odcinku ,,Projekt piaskowa czarownica'' zadaniem zawodników z drużyny Zabójczych Makiet było przesiedzenie całej nocy w namiocie - stołówce, podczas gdy drużyna Trzeszczących Żarów miała wykurzyć swoich konkurentów ze stołówki strasząc ich. Ukryci w namiocie do monitorowania ,,strasznych'' zjawisk dostali specjalne duchometry oraz... planszę Ouija. Plansza Ouija jest wykorzystywana podczas seansów spirytystycznych, aby skontaktować się z duchem. Jest to dość upiorny przedmiot. Niestety w programie nie został on użyty :< 9''. Grudnia'' Pierwszy sezon - Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - jak sama nazwa mówi miał miejsce na wyspie. Podobnie jak sezon 4. i dwie połowy sezonu 5. Popularność wysp jako lokacji utrzymuje się nie tylko oryginalnych seriach. Otoczone wodą lądy są nie popularne w fikcjach! Do tej pory na różnorakich wyspach (zarówno fikcyjnych, jak i prawdziwych; w tym Wawanakwie) rozegrało się aż 26 z 95 zakończonych fikcji! To daje około 27%! Ta liczba będzie stale rosła! Poniżej znajdziecie przydługą listę najbardziej znanych zakończonych fikcji na wyspach. * Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - Nowi Na Wyspie * Wyspa Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki * Totalna Porażka Zemsta Wawanakwy * Totalna Porażka Wiejska Legenda * Totalna Porażka Powrót Na Wyspę * Totalna Porażka Grecka Wyspa * Totalna Porażka Fani kontra Faworyci * Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki * Outlast * Obóz Totalnej Porażki * Piąta Totalna Porażka * JoJo i Chris na Gran Canaria Jak już wspomniałem zakończonych fikcji dziejących się na wyspach jest jeszcze więcej. W dodatku wciąż pisane są nowe! 10.'' Grudnia'' Z jakiegoś powodu w serii Totalnej Porażki dość popularnym tematem jest radiacja. Cały czwarty sezon był skupiony wokół promieniowania, mutacji i skażeń. W ,,Zemście Wyspy'' tytułową wyspę zamieszkiwały hordy zmutowanych zwierzaków. Większość z nich zapewne znacie. Kto nie zna Kła, laserowych wiewiórek, czy ognistych kwiatków? Są jednak też mutanty, które być może część z was przeoczyła, gdyż nie odgrywały w programie większej roli. Oto one: Zębata Żaba, Zmutowana Ważka, Kolczaste Piranie, Trójoka Ryba.'' '' |-| Radiacja= Piranie.png|'''Kolczaste Piranie ŻabkaiWażka.png|'Zębata Żaba i Zmutowana Ważka' Mutant fish.png|'Trójoka Ryba' Raradiacja.png|'Radiacja W Trasie' Sam wątek promieniowania pojawiał się już wcześniej w serii. Np. w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie kiedy to jedna z drużyn podróżowała na radioaktywnych saniach. Innym razem Sierra mówiła o tym, że niektórzy fani podejrzewają, że trzeci sezon odbędzie się w opuszczonym schronie przeciwatomowym. To jeszcze nie koniec! Watek radiacji przewinął się również przez fikcję na wiki! Był to głównie wątek Czarnobyla... Miasto pojawiło się m.in w: * Fikcji Online - Czarnobyl Totalnej Porażki * Totalna Porażka Klątwa Czarnobyla * Finale ficka Totalna Porażka: Podróż po Historii P.S Pełną listę mutantów z Zemsty Wyspy możecie zobaczyć tutaj. 11''. Grudnia'' Z każdym sezonem Totalnej Porażki wiązała się wikiowa zabawa pt. Frajerzy Totalnej Porażki. Gra polegała na eliminowaniu zawodników danych sezonów poprzez głosowanie na nich. ,,Turniej'' odbył sie 7 razy, po razie do każdego sezonu. Największe powodzenie wśród zawodników z pierwszej obsady miały Heather (zajęła kolejno: 2, 11, 1 i 2 miejsce) oraz Courtney (miejsca 8, 1, 10, 1). Trudno mówić o drugiej i trzeciej obsadzie, gdyż zawodnicy zwyczajnie pojawili się zbyt mało razy. Być może wraz z kolejnym sezonem odbędzie się kolejna edycja tejże gry. 12''. Grudnia'' Piąty odcinek Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew otwiera dość tajemnicza scena ze strasznym potworem wynurzającym się z jeziora. (później okazało się, że była to jedna z zawodniczek XD). Niewielu wie, że koncept tego ,,stwora'' wywodzi się z mitologi nordyckiej. Jednym z mitycznych, skandynawskich stworów jest Nokken, lub inaczej Niksa. Jest on duchem jeziornym, który łapie, a następnie topi ludzi. Poniżej Nokken z Totalnej Porażki i art znaleziony w google xd. thumb|center|181x181px thumb|center|181x181px 13''. Grudnia'' Pierwszy sezon - Wyspa Totalnej Porażki za nim został wyemitowany w znanym nam stanie przechodził wiele metamorfoz. Najczęstsze zmiany dotyczyły chyba loga sezonu. Po prawej możecie podziwiać kolekcję archiwalnych log. Dodatkowa informacja: Wyspa została wspomniana choć jeden raz w każdym sezonie. Nikt o niej nie zapomniał ^^ Poniżej wyspa z prototypu Totalnej Porażki i wersja ostateczna. Nie zapominajmy o wyspie :) thumb|center|220x220px thumb|center|220x220px 14''. Grudnia'' Jednym z najbardziej lubianych zawodników oryginalnego castu jest Duncan - typowy Bad Boy XD. Mimo wizerunku twardziela i dręczyciela jako jedyny został pobity przez osoby de facto słabsze od niego. Pobity to może przesada, to był szybki nokaut. Nie pamiętacie przez kogo? Poniżej szybkie przypomnienie. Brawo Harold. Brawo Cody. thumb|center|220x220px thumb|center|220x220pxW obydwu przypadkach punk dostał w twarz niejako w obronie ukochanej atakującego... 15''. Grudnia'' Chef Hatchet - kucharz, który wraz z Chrisem pojawił się w każdym sezonie Totalnej Porażki. Jest znany jako osoba, któa gotuje paskudne śniadania, dużo krzyczy i uwielbia dyscyplinę. Chef (najwyraźniej) lubi też pewną aktwyność, o jaką mało kto (nieoglądający TP) by go podejrzewał. Jest to mianowicie... taniec! Linki odeślą was do najbardziej szalonych dance'ów w wykonaniu kucharza. Klik Klik ... P.S Oto dodatek do wzmianki o kucharzu - jego pierwotny wygląd!thumb|center|146x146px 16''. Grudnia'' (Prawie) każdy użytkownik wiki ma swojego własnego, unikalnego avatara. Wspomniane avki są zmieniane w zależności od okoliczności i wielu innych czynników. Poniżej znajdziecie $pecjalną galerię dwunastu, nieaktulanych avatarów dwunastu userów. Czy rozpoznacie wszystkich? thumb|center|300x220px 17''. Grudnia'' Dzisiejsza ciekawostka dotyczy nie tylko serii Totalnej Porażki. Nawiązuje ona także do dwóch innych produkcji Fresh Tv: 6 w pracy i Zafalowanych. Istnieje teoria, że te trzy, różniące się od siebie serie dzieją się w jednym uniwersum! Brzmi zadziwiająca i mało sensownie? Postaram się to objaśnić... Oś czasu: thumb|right|204x204px|Emma (po lewej) jest z 6 w pracy i jest dosć podobna do Emmy z Zafalowanych.Czyli lata w jakich przypuszczalnie serie się dzieją: 1991/92: * Rozgrywają się wydarzenia z 6 w pracy. 2007: thumb|210px|left|PTP był emitowany podczas trwania Zafalowanych. * Wyspa Totalnej Porażki * Plan Totalnej Porażki, jednocześnie akcja Zafalowanych ... 2008: * Totalna Porażka w Trasie * Totalna Porażka Zemsta Wyspy 2009: * Totalna Porażka Plejada Gwiazd * Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew * Wariacki Wyścig thumb|right|204x204px|Jen była nianią MacArthur. Dowody: * Chris urodził się 18. Listopada 1978 i ma 30 lat, umiejscawiając TP na Wyspie Pahkitew w 2009 ** To umiejscawia Plejadę Gwiazd i Wariacki wyścig w 2009 (na Facebooku potwierdzono, że dzieja się w tym samym roku) ** To umiejscawia TPWT i TPZW w 2008, gdyż dzieją się rok przed Plejadą Gwiazd ** To oznacza, że PTP działo się w 2007 gdyż było to rok przed TPWT *** PTP był emitowany podczas trwania Zafalowanych, co umiejscawia Zafalowanych w 2007 ** W Zafalowanych Emma ma 16 lat, co sprawia, że 6 w pracy musiało dziać się w roku 1991/92. Oczywiście jest to tylko teoria, nie wszystkie rzeczy w niej mają sens. Wszystkie tu przedstawione ,,dowody'' mogą być tylko easter eggami. Oryginał: 'Klik 18. Grudnia'' Maroko - jedno z pierwszych państw odwiedzonych przez zawodników Wariackiego Wyścigu. Pustynne państwo do świata Totalnej Porażki zostało przeniesione dopiero w spin offie, później niż pierwotnie zakładano. Oryginalnie Maroko miało być lokalizacją w trzecim sezonie. Zadanie miało polegać na pustynnym wyścigu na wielbłądach. 19''. Grudnia'' Dzisiejsza ciekawostka tytuł najciekawszej nie zdobędzie, ale cóż począć? Dzisiejsza nowość rzecz to coś z działu archeologii, przekopywania się przez stronę i wynajdowania... w sumie nie wiadomo czego XD Panie i panowie, oto i porywająca jak nurt Wisły lektura - Słownik nazw i skrótów XD #4Noobs 20''. Grudnia'' Pan Kokos. Przez jednych uznawany za 23. zawodnika Wyspy Totalnej Porażki, dla innych tylko epizodyczna postać. Kultowy w serii orzech kokosowy przewinął się przez większość sezonów TP. Oto i kilka ciekawostek na jego temat: * Posiada własną taśmę przesłuchań aka. audycję * Christian Potenza (aktor dubbingujący w wersji ang. Chrisa) przyznał w jednym wywiadzie, że Pan Kokos to jego ulubiona postać * Pojawił się we wszystkich sezonach (wraz ze Spin offem) oprócz Zemsty Wyspy i TP w Trasie ** Aczkolwiek w odcinku 22. w rzeźbie Owen'a zostaje znaleziony zwykły orzech kokosowy - referencja do NIE zwykłego kokosa * Kokos pomimo iż został zamordowany przez Chefa wrócił do życia w Plejadzie Gwiazd * Jest on nawiązaniem do Piłki Siatkowej - Wilsona, z filmu Cast Away: Poza Światem Pan Kokos zaistniał również w fikcjach na wiki. Fikcje, w których występuje to m.in.: * Total Drama Island: The Mini-Series * Drużyny Totalnej Porażki * The Shoping Time 21. Grudnia' Fikcje Online. (Wikiowa wersja Roleplay'ów) prościej mówiąc fikcja pisana przez kilku użytkowników, każdy wcielał się w postać, wykonywał zadania itd. W historii wiki takich fikcji było aż siedem (skończonych). Co ciekawe na 7 sezonów tylko jeden wygrała postać męska. Miało to miejsce w trzecim sezonie. Szczęśliwym zwycięzcą był Henry. 22''. Grudnia'' Jedną z najbardziej popularnych postaci z oryginalnej Totalnej Porażki jest Lindsay - urocza, głupiutka blondynka. Dziewczyna wiele razy wykazywała się swoją głupotą, mimo to zdarzyło się jej też zabłysnąć intelektem. M.in. sama zbudowała rzeźbę ,,Myśliciel' w 9. odcinku TP w Trasie oraz nie dała nabrać się Duncan'owi i Haroldowi w 9. odcinku Planu TP. Widocznie na dziewczynę dobrze działają odcinki dziewiąte. Mimo wszystko chyba najwspanialszym momentem Lindsay była jej kłótnia z Heather - coś nie do zapomnienia. Lindsay oczywiście wystąpiła w kilku fikcjach. Jedną z nich nawet wygrała! 23''. Grudnia'' Przed premierą Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd nie mogliśmy cieszyć oczu zbyt wieloma szkicami i projektami. Jednym z nielicznych, udostępnionych jest widoczny obok szkic ustawienia zawodników w czołówce. Co z tego wyszło? Zobaczcie sami :) Klik. ... 24!'' Grudnia'' TDFF istnieje już kilka dobrych lat. Strona miał wzloty i upadki. Obecnie zaliczamy pewien spadek formy. Seria Totalnej Porażki też ma lekki kryzys. No, ale cóż począć, mówi się trudno :P Są ludzie, którzy wciąż tu wchodzą. Wikia żyje, wciąż powstają nowe fikcje. W wigilijną noc kalendarza nie uzupełni fakt z oryginalnej serii. Tutaj taka wspominka z czasów gdy czat pękał w szwach. ... To już koniec tegorocznego kalendarza, mam nadzieję, że wszystkim się podobał :) Wszystkiego dobrego ;) thumb|center|132x132px P.S Dodatkowo, w obliczu niepewnej przyszłości serii odsyłam wszystkich fanów do YouTobe'a, gdzie powstaje animowana, fanowska kontynuacja serii. Klik Kategoria:Kalendarz Adwentowy